Sage Academy
by Dyli like the Icecream
Summary: Sydney Sage is starting a school. This is the adventure of all the Events. All the VA characters are in it! Well almost all... ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICHELLE MEAD! Btw I put some of my own characters in it.
1. Founded: Sage Academy

Prologue

Sydney Sage smiled as the builders finalized the _Sage Academy _sign on the front of the new school. It was old and gothic looking. The academy required keys instead of the expensive swipe cards that could easily be stolen. Sydney made sure that each wing had two dorms because she was planning on having boy dorms and girl dorms. Two of each of course! Sydney turned toward Angel Wardzala, the vice principal, and handed her the check list. Angel went through the list.

"Okay, so we have Rosemarie Hathaway," She said as Rose appeared.

"Hey, cool um academy," She said looking around.

"We have Dimitri Belikov," Angel continued searching around, "Dimitri? Where is he? I mean I think I should be searching for Adrian not Dimitri!"

"Well you can check me off the list Wardzala," Adrian said smirking as he walked up cigarette in hand.

"I said that I needed Dimitri!" Angel snapped, "Throw out your cigarette Adrian,"

"Aw, but I just started it," He whined, "And I know where Dimitri is,"

Angel was calling off names and then froze, "Where?"

Adrian shrugged and paused, "I can't remember sorry,"

"How helpful," Sydney said suppressing herself from rolling her eyes.

Lissa came up and said, "So where am I staying?"

"Well probably in the Dragamir dorm," Sydney said thinking, "You will be the advisor of that dorm,"

Just then Cai, the head advisor, came in with Dimitri in tow. Angel let out a sigh of relief and mumbling something about how everything was on schedule now.

"Finally! Where were you?" Angel said to her boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov.

"You know that this academy has a very nice collection of Western novels?" He said holding one up.

"You stole a book from our new library?" Sydney said surprised.

"No, I borrowed it. You know I have a weakness for them,"

"You can not keep it you know that right?" She said.

"But," He protested," It is my favorite one! I have been looking for it since like I was seventeen!"

"Sorry Belikov, I can't give you a donated item,"

"Fine, I'll just be checking it out all the time," He said spinning around to find a table in the courtyard.

Angel laughed a little and then made herself stop because Sydney was glaring at her.

"Sorry," She apologized and started shuffling through the agreement leases.

"It's fine," Sydney said briefly, "Adrian, no smoking on the campus,"

Adrian made a face and said, "Why is it that whenever I start a cigarette I am forced to throw it out?"

"Because smoking is kind of gross," Cai pointed out.

Adrian shot a look at her but considered who he was talking to, "Humph, Me, myself and I are going _off _campus to smoke," With that he sauntered over to the limo he was brought in.

"Wait!" Angel said, "If you leave we are off schedule!"

"I don't do schedules Wardzala," Adrian shouted out the window.

"Why are you so difficult Ivashkov?" She exclaimed after him.

"Because he _is_ an Ivashkov," Rose commented watching Angel have a fit.

"True," Angel said laughing and followed Rose back to the courtyard.

Sydney was directing everyone towards their dorms and explaining everything when they got back. Angel turned toward Sydney, "I couldn't get him to come back. I'm sorry,"

"Figures. It is so much like Adrian," She muttered and faced Angel, "What are we going to do? We meet the parents of the students that will be coming here. How are we supposed to when one has his nose stuck in a western novel and another is starting a fire?"

"Well you could take the book away from Dimitri and drag Adrian back here," Cai offered.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Rose said snorting in disbelief.

"Well," Cai said thinking, "We could lure Adrian back by offering him liquor and get Dimitri to come out by, um actually I have no idea about him,"

"True about Adrian," Sydney said turning toward Dimitri, "Hey Dimitri! If you stop reading that book I will personally buy it for you after this meeting,"

His head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes, "How can I be sure you will?"

"I will let you bug me until I do," Sydney said wincing as she did.

Dimitri grinned and said, "Pleasure doing business with you Sydney,"

He set down the book and went to go unpack. Sydney let out of huff of air and muttered, "Now to deal with Adrian Ivashkov,"

"I can if you want," Angel said, "I mean it isn't my pleasure or anything but…" She trailed off.

"Great, thank you Angel," Sydney said and rushed inside.

Angel quickly dialed Adrian and his voice mail came up.

_Adrian here, if you desperately need me, which if you are calling you probably do, try texting me. I most likely am in a bar or something and don't feel like answering. So leave me a message and I probably will be too lazy to answer._

Angel growled into the phone, "Listen Adrian, I don't know where the heck you are but you need to come back. No let me change that. You have to come back, we are meeting in ten and if you are here by then you get liquor,"

She snapped the phone shut and grasped the air like it was Adrian's throat. She released and walked inside. Lissa was examining the furniture and looking at the pictures.

"Hey, did you get a hold of Adrian?"

"No, who would?"

"Oh, well I hope you mentioned the fact that he would get liquor as a reward," She said cracking a smile.

"I did. I mean where could he be right?"

"Who knows," Lissa said shrugging, "What is this meeting about anyway?"

"Well the parents of the kids that will be attending this school meet with the teachers and learn about them,"

"Interesting, well we better get to it," She said as people started filing in.

Adrian was among them. He approached Angel and smiled triumphantly.

"I am here where my treat is?" He said obviously already drunk

"No! You don't get it. You are late,"

"By like a minute," He said rolling his eyes, "I technically was on campus on time so…"

"Fine, it's in the cabinet," She said giving up.

The parents filed into lines by each teacher. The parents first headed toward Sydney, Angel and Cai.

"So will the girls and boys be separated?" One asked.

"For sleeping, yes. For Classes, probably not," Sydney replied.

"Who teaches acting? My daughter is interested in that class," A man asked.

"Lord Adrian Ivashkov," Cai said pointing to Adrian.

The man turned and headed over to him. Angel and Cai shrugged at each other and smiled. "So who is the principal?"

"I am," Sydney said.

"What kind of classes do you offer?"

"Well, unusual ones," Angel admitted, "We wanted to have classes kids were interested in,"

"Can you introduce us to all the teachers?" A woman asked.

"Yes, of course," Sydney said, "Each of us will say our name, what we teach, and a little description of us,"

No one offered to say anything so Sydney sighed and started, "Okay, I am Sydney Sage. I teach cheerleading and soccer. I am an Alchemist, that is why I have a tattoo, and have been one for several years and I look forward to working with your children," She finished smiling politely.

All the parents quietly talked and then silenced as Angel's voice cut in, "I am Angel Wardzala. I do not teach, I am the Vice principal and more of keep track of financial things. I grew up in a small town and wanted a new job so I think I found a great one,"

"Okay, I'm Cai Kocha. I teach the outdoors class. I also grew up in a small town and was looking for an adventure. I found it when I met some of these people. I am excited to teach your kids about what is life around them,"

Adrian set down his liquor bottle, "I'm Adrian Ivashkov. You can call me whatever, Adrian, Mr. Ivashkov, or LORD Ivashkov. Does not matter to me. What else? OH yah, I teach swimming, art classes, and acting classes" He said like he was finished and then Cai elbowed him, "I lived in the Royal court for a lot of years, my great aunt was the queen who got murdered, I am a full blood Mori,"

Everyone gasped. One lady said, "Like like you mean a v-vampire!?"

"Sure call it whatever," He said lazily.


	2. Welcome to Sage academy

**First of all...**

**Author note:**

**Okay so everyone has been asking...**

**Who is angel and Cai: they are my made up characters whom i decided to add.**

**Why are angel and dimitri dating?: I wanted a plot twist but i promise that rose and dimitri will be together soon**

**Anyway.. some new characters are:**

**Robin**

**Rentrack(Ren)**

**For this chapter at least. ENJOY!**

* * *

****Robin Tanner has never met her 28 year old cousin. Second cousin to be exact. As a matter of fact she didn't even know his name. Yes her cousin is a he, it was the only information her mother gave her. Robin was deep in thought as she slammed into someone. Clove scented smoke filled her nose. She glanced up at the person she ran into. Her hazel eyes were met with emerald green ones. Where has she seen those? Robin collected her things and the man helped her up.

"Thank you," She said adjusting the strap of her backpack.

"OH, i never introduced myself," The man said with a lazy smile, "I am Adrian Ivashkov,"

"Nice to meet you," Robin said smiling, "I am Robin Tanner,"

"Adrian!" A girl with blondish hair and a golden lily tattoo said.

Adrian turned, "Sage! This is Robin Tanner,"

The girl, Sage, turned toward her with her eyes analyzing, "Sydney Sage," she said briefly.

"I am going to find my dorm," Robin said quickly

"What dorm?" Sydney asked,

"Hathaway,"

"It is on your right,"

"Thanks," Robin said and hurried off to the dorms.

Once she was gone Adrian turned to Sydney, "So what did you need Sage?"

"I need your list of baby names, "

"I don't have one," He said truthfully.

"What? You wanted to name our baby. I need a list soon," Sydney said frowning a little.

Just then Jill Dragomir rushed up.

"Jailbait!" Adrian exclaimed.

"You know that i'm twenty some and you are still calling me Jailbait?"

"Habbits are hard to break," He said shrugging.

"Anyway," Jill said, "Sydney, the new student, Rentrak Malder, got in a fight with Christian,"

"About what?"

"Well, over a girl," Jill admitted.

"Who?"

"I don't know the details but my guess is lissa,"

"Interesting, i always love fist fights," Adrian said.

"They are in the pool area, i guess Rentrak broke into the pool also,"

"WhAT? Sage,you said i was the only one to have a key," Adrian whined.

"Stop your whining, you are. did you loose your key," She said.

"Oh, hm. Good question, i actually can't remember."

"Adrian!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry?"

"Adrian!"

"What?"

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV,"

Adrian was about to yell at Sydney for screaming at him, because one he had a killer hangover and two well he didn't have a second one. Rose Hathaway came storming up to him all 5'8 of her.

"Why hello Little Dhampir, fancy seeing you," He said lazily

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Pondering on where i left my key, how bout you?"

"NO, i mean this!" She said gesturing to Dimitri who had grey hair now.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but you just now gave me an opportunity to give Dimitri a poem!

_Roses are red  
violets are blue  
I am so gorgeous  
what happened to you?"_

__"Not funny Adrian," Dimitri said.

"Hey it went with the moment,"

Sydney shook her head at them. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Author note

**Hi everyone!**

**I am so sorry that i haven't been updating. Things have been extremely busy as some as you know. Um.. i am still thinking of some ideas so thats why i haven't posted in a while.**

**If you have any ideas feel free to help... much would be appreciated**

**thanks!**

**Secret Author**


End file.
